


The Prince And The Tailor

by KatsudonTrash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Other, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Secret Identity, Tailoring, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsudonTrash/pseuds/KatsudonTrash
Summary: What happens when Victor Nikiforov, the crown prince, leaves his castle for the first time in a long time to find out what life is like for his citizens? He expected misery and dread, but he was met with happy, drunken faces and thugs. He didn't expect to be so enchanted by a raven haired dancer with eyes like coffee and toned skin like sweet caramel. What will happen when his urges lead him to do things he would never think of before?  Victor Nikiforovs' life was boring and repetitiveHis life was about to become so much more interesting, all he had to do was figure out that beautiful mans real name.AlternativelyYuuri Katsukis' life was pretty exciting at night, and pretty dull in the day. What will happen when he accidentially seduces a handsome man one night at work? What is he actually thinking, he doesnt know what this man looks like but his mind won't let him rest. Will he be able to keep up his job as a dancer with this man on his mind? Will he struggle with keeping up with orders from clients at his parents tailors shop? He doesnt even know!All he truly knew, was that he wanted to was find out who Vin, truly was.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I just wanted to say this is my first fic on this site. I do have another account on wattpad under the same username! I will update here more often than there. 
> 
> Also just a fair warning, I will make typos ,but I will do my best to avoid them!
> 
> Anyways enjoy this royal AU, I always take well to constructive Criticism!
> 
> (Also YES!! This will be continued, Im still new to the site and dont know how to work everything yet, dont worry guys id never leave cliffhangers like that! All my oneshots will be tagged as so!)

Glasses clinked and cheers erupted from the tavern in the large town sqaure. The twinkling stars and moon from above shone brightly onto the cobble streets. Music played as per usual throughout the tavern, the occasional shout or groan would be heard from one of the tables where bets were being made. Dancers and waiters waltzed the room in search of any new customers willing to put down some coin for food, drink or services. The door opened, none of the celebrations, bar fights, dances or bets stoppped when he had entered. A small sigh of releif came from the person underneath the hood. A small smile spread across his face. For once in Victor Nikiforovs' life; the world didnt stop moving when he entered a room. 

 

He lowered his head to conceal his identity further, taking extra precaution by putting on a mask as well. He looked just like any other roughian as he strode to the bar and took a seat. He sat quietly as he waited to be served. Soon, a tan man walked over to him and set his fingers on the bar, he looked at the stranger lifting a brow. Not many people actually came in looking like this. He was certainly not one of the regulars. "What can I get for you? Drink are half off if you play against that guy over there and win." Victor glanced over his shoulder to where the figure was pointing, there in a booth sat a large man with a huge scar across his face, he was currently in a betting game with another fellow. The look on his face was not quite a scowl or a grimace... Victor couldnt place it so he turned back around with a slight shake of his head. "I've got plenty of coin to waste on a drink. Brandy." The bar tender raised both of his brows now but he nodded. "Alright, one brandy coming right up!" His tone was rather cheerful now. He smiled and whistled and a woman came over. Her medium length hair rested just behind her ears, it was pushed back with a cloth. "Mari! Come handle this mans drink for me will you? Looks like Minami is having issues with that customer over there... I had better go help him." Mari nodded and walked over to the bar, taking the mans place. "Whatever, just dont get stabbed." Her tone was less than amused. He laughed and started to walk off "The great Phichit Chulanont has yet to be stabbed to this day! I'll be alright." Phichit walked over to the young waiter and the loud customer to help deescalate the situation. It wasnt long before a brandy was pushed in front of Victor, he smiled slightly and thanked Mari, paying his coin before he brought it to his lips and turned to observe the tavern. He noticed customers rarely left their seats unless it was to come and get another drink from the bar or find a waiter, he took a mental note and sipped on his drink. 

 

It wasnt the best tasting. Certainly not what he was used to, but he absolutely adored it nonetheless. Victor sighed as his thoughts wandered back to the palace, to his sleeping brother, and to his dog, to the libraries, and to the kitchens. He chuckled to himself for successfully escaping that place for the first time in his life. He knew if he wasnt careful he would be severely scolded by Yakov when he got back. Of course Victor had left the palace before, and he knew basic social interaction with commonfolk, but he NEVER in his life had ever gone to a tavern. Oh no... This was not the place for a prince. He smiled to himself shaking his head 'What a childish thing to do, Not even Yuri sneaks out... I guess that makes me all the more experienced as a ruler one day. What crown prince doesn't know exactly what the life of a drunken commoner looks like? Alot of them, actually.' His thoughts were interrupted by a dancer that walked by, and gave a small wink toward him. He stopped, and stared at the woman who passed him for a minute. 'Dancers? Not something you would see everyday... At least not in the palace. Hm, now Victor, don't get distracted by them, they're simply working. This is how your kingdom operates, just observe...' Victor glanced around the tavern again, noticing only a few more dancers. 'Ah, so its not a typical profession. I see.' His mind wandered again to places it rarely did, to his desires. He had to slow down his gulps before he got too into anything like that. He knew all too well that an arranged marriage was going to be pushed on him, although he had turned 27 just a few months ago, he was still very handsome, and still very available. He felt indifferent to relations before marriage. Of course he wanted to know his spouse at least a little bit, and be attracted to them somehow before he was sucked into a loveless marriage, but he wasnt quite sure if that was how it all worked. He had purposely avoided the subject, risking their kingdom more and more everyday he knew his time was running out. He knew he would have to find a spouse soon or else chaos would spread throughout the kingdoms. He sighed, shaking his head again. War; What was it truly good for? 'Nothing, nothing at all...' Victor tsked. His thoughts returned to the subject of love, relationships and marriage. As much as he dreaded being married to a noble, he knew that he could never find love in a place like this. Did that often happen? Victor had no clue as to how the outside world did these sorts of things. Thats why he was here though, to learn. He sat back and resumed his drink, still deep in thought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuuri smirked satisfied at the customer he had just performed for. He leaned down and left a final teasing kiss to the mans neck before he pulled the silk cloth away from him. He held out his hand for coin, the man simply stared at him. Yuuri raised an eyebrow as he continued to hold out his hand, his look turned sour when the man turned away. He immeadietly reached down and grabbed his shirt, yanking the man forward causing him to look him in the eyes. "Listen. If i give you a service? You pay. If you request a service? You pay. If you haven't got any coin? You wont be leaving this bar until you've worked up enough coin to pay for what you requested. I danced for you, now you're going to give me my sum... Or if you perfer;" he moved his foot in between the mans legs, pressing roughly on his crotch "I can make sure your wife Isabella, knows what you were doing here by leaving a little present the next time she goes down on you, and you are so rude as to not be satisfied by your lover, to the point where you'd come in every thursday and request a dancer. You hear me?" The mans eyes were huge, his friends had slowly backed away from the interaction between them. He gulped and nodded before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small coin bag, Yuuri snatched it and lowered his eyes before putting on a sly grin. "Thanks hun, now never wave me down again or I'll be telling Isabella what you're doing. Alright JJ?" The mans eyes widened again, he nodded quicker this time, then Yuuri swiftly walked away. He shivered and slipped his coin into his pocket. He sighed as he walked around the bar, giving teasing looks to men and women alike, hoping to reel in another customer. When he went a while without having anyone wave him down he decided to go and take a break in the back. He called out to Phichit announcing his leave and Phichit simply nodded with a smile. 

 

He moved back to a curtain near the bar, he pushed it away and entered a small room where a bed and a small table were placed. He moved to lay down on the bed for a few minutes as he gathered his thoughts 'What a jackass that Jean Jacques guy is... Hah the look on his face when I knew his wifes name! I knew he had the coin, she must get it from somewhere... She comes into the shop all the time...' He sighed as he opened his eyes and glanced around the room, he blinked slowly realizing he was getting tired laying there. He sat up and stretched, walking over to a full length mirror to adjust his outfit. The partially sheer clothing exposed his back and parts of his chest, his pants were bunchy but loose and the garment in his slightly longer than usual hair jingled when he moved.  The bracelets on his ankles and wrists clinked together, he gently swayed his hips going through one of his routines. He watched in the mirror closely. He smirked to himself, knowing now exactly why he came home with so much coin sometimes. He moved and sat in the chair at the table for a few more minutes, resting his tired legs and hips before returning to the main area of the tavern. He put on a playful look before he stepped out, once again on the prowl for more coin. 

 

He heard a whistle to his left and he turned, a hand waved him over and he smirked, making his way over to the customer to begin his dance. "Hey there, what could I do for a gentleman like you this evening hm?" He asked as he stepped closer to the figure sitting at the table. "Just do what you're best at, god you are beautiful..." The mans mouth fell open a bit and Yuuri laughed softly. "Of course I am, and for now you get to indulge in this beauty~" a soft groan escaped the man as he began to move. This routine went as usual, well as usual as it could be with this man groping at him. Yuuri pushed his hands away. It was a rule at the tavern that you had to ask the dancers before you touched them to avoid any harassment, however this man refused to follow that rule so Yuuri ended the dance early without any complaints. He reached over and took the coin, demanding a convenience fee for not following the rules that the man reluctantly gave up. He sighed as he turned around, he felt a twinge in his stomach as he saw a stranger, staring at him from the bar.

He had about enough for the night until he noticed this person. Underneath the cloak Yuuri recognised that this person had to be quite fit, he tilted his head slightly, signalling to this stranger that he had their attention. Their mouth dropped and he smiled a bit as he walked over, taking a seat next to them at the barstool. "Hey, you're new around here aren't you." It was more of a statement than a question. The figure simply nodded. He gave another small head tilt with a coy smile, attempting to seduce this person, desperate for just a few more coins. He had hoped that this person would accept his services and pay willingly and follow the rules. "Would you like a dance? I saw you watching... I hope you enjoyed the show from afar but I guarentee you, its much better up close~" a small gasp left the figure and Yuuri giggled. "You don't have to be so shy, I doubt anyone knows who you are if you're worried about being associated with dancers... What kind of handsome face are you hiding under that hood and mask of yours?" Yuuri lifted his brow, he had caught on to this figures gender by identifying the sharp features and adams apple that bobbed as he talked. The figure looked down before finally speaking "Im not sure... Ive never..." Yuuri smirked 'Oh? Inexperienced? This is going to be perfect... If i can just get him to agree I'll make it the best dance of his life.' He took a deep breath before turning to look at the bar.

 

"Well, you dont have to request a dance, but I hope you don't mind me sitting here for a while... Tonight was slow." The figure nodded before biting his lip, turning to look at his thumbs in his lap. After a few minutes of shared glances, the figure reached into his cloak and pulled out possibly one of the biggest bags of coin Yuuri had ever seen and he placed it on the counter. Yuuris' eyes widened as he stared at it, his eyes moving occasionally to the stranger. "Will that cover just one dance?" Yuuri let out an airy laugh before poking at the bag. "That will cover 10 dances! Holy!- Sir." His attention snapped back to the figure as a smirk spread across his face. "I... Am going to give you the most special treatment ever. Prepare to be blown away." Yuuri got off his bar stool and gently moved to take the strangers hand. "Would you perfer a private session or one right in the open?" His eyes narrowed at the stranger as he waited for an answer. "P-private..." Yuuri nodded as he grabbed the bag of coin and walked back to the same room he was in before with the bed and the table, the stranger following closely behind. This was going to be a pleasant experience for both of them. 

 

Victors' mouth was agape as he followed the dancer into a back room, his temptation had gotten the best of him, this man was possibly the most beautiful... No, DEFINITELY the most beautiful person he had ever layed eyes on. His skin was unblemished and toned, his curves were absolutely delicious, his jet black hair was a little long but still well kept and beautiful. He longed to run his hands through it but he knew the rules and intended to follow them, to ensure this experience didnt come to an abrupt end. "Take a seat anywhere, we can do this however you'd like." Victor nodded as he took a seat on the bed, taking in a deep breath. He had to touch this man. His eyes moved to his lips, they were plump and full and oh so beautifully pink. He pushed down his desire to kiss them for the sake of the person giving him a service that he was already being spoiled with. Victor didn't have time to think before the words left his mouth. "What's your name?" He blurted out, the man looked back over his shoulder as he let a piece of cloth slip from his arms. "Hm? Oh, uh... Just call me Yu... I don't give out my full name for obvious reasons." Victor nodded understandably. "You don't have to give me yours... But I could make the experience a bit more interesting if I had something to call you by." He turned as he set the cloth on the chair. Victor contemplated for a minute before biting his lip. He didn't want his identity to be revealed. "Vi- uh.. N... Uhm-" he blushed as he looked down, playing with his thumbs, Yuuri laughed playfully "Vi-uh-n-uhm? A strange name, a little hard to pronounce, how does Vin sound?" Victor looked up at him and nodded, cracking a small smile. Yuuri smiled back and Victor was sure that smile could outshine the sun, stop wars and melt him quicker than a hot day. Finally the teasing look returned to Yuuris' face. He made his way over to his new favorite customer and chuckled softly as he stradled him. "I hope this is alright, just tell me if you need to stop alright?" Victor nodded and then, Yuuri went down on him like a wild animal.

 

He moved his lips down to Victors throat and Jaw. Victor covered his mouth quickly, not expecting to enioy this so much. He leaned back as Yuuri pushed his cloak part of the way off as he ran his hand over his exposed chest. "Yu... Do whatever you want, just please don't remove my hood or mask." Yuuri nodded as he slowly untied his customers shirt, moaning softly at the feeling of hard abs. A soft sigh came from him as he pulled away "You know... Most of my customers are butt ugly, but even though I cant see your face, you are certainly the best looking guest ive had in quite a long time... All the more reason to give you the best service possible hm?" Victor simply nodded weakly, Yuuri laughed again as he left little kisses and kitten licks along Victors' chest, neck and jaw. He slowly lowered himself into Victors' lap and began a slow grind. A tiny moan left his lips, trying to coax a proper one out of his customer. He really wanted for them both to be able to relax and enjoy a service rarely given. Eventually Victor caved and a quiet but low moan escaped his throat. "Yu, please...A-ah!" He cried as Yuuri reached up to pinch one of his nipples. A playful giggle left the man ontop of him as he leaned in close, right next to his ear. "You can touch me you know... You payed for it, you really earned it. Dont be afraid, explore." Yuuri moved an grabbed Victors' hand, moving it to his waist. Victor let out a breath he didnt know he was holding as he grabbed onto the dancers waist. "Yu... Oh my god, darling I think youre going to wind up killing me..." Yuuri actually blushed at the nickname, which was unusual for him. He paused for a second before grinding slow. "Does someone have a thing for praise?" He looked up at Victor with lustful eyes. Victor nodded honestly and Yuuri licked his lips. "Keep going Vin, I think you're the best customer I've ever had... Keep going." Victor nodded before he was pushed back, he watched as this beautiful man danced for him. The way his hips moved so sensually, it was as if sex appeal could ever be manifested into a single person. "Darling, would it be improper to ask you to kiss me?" Yuuri stopped and turned to Victor and shook his head. "I will do just about anything you want... I wont lay with you like that , but I can definitely kiss you..." He leaned down and pressed his lips to Victors. Soon their tongues began to dance together and their breathing became heavier. Moans escaped them, pleas and praise being freely tossed into the air. They continued until neither of them were able to contain themselves and they were forced to stop before it had gotten any further.

A long time passed before Yuuri finally pulled away, forcing himself off of Victor he sat at the bedside. There was a satisfied smile on his face as he readjusted his clothes. "How was that for your first dance hm?" The look still plastered on his customers face was priceless. He nodded and Yuuri smiled, gently pressing his hand to his cheek and going over his cheekbone with his thumb. "It was amazing darling..." Victor reached over, still panting a bit as he grabbed Yuuri wrist and gently brought his knuckle to his lips, leaving a gentle kiss. Yuuri blushed and smiled "Im really glad you enjoyed it. You weren't too bad yourself Vin..." Victor smiled, his gaze moved up to meet Yuuris'. "Is there any way I could possibly request you again in the future?" He asked. "Of course, id be happy to drop everything to come attend to you." Yuuri smiled and leaned over to press a tender kiss to his customers lips. "Perfect, when will you be back?" It took Yuuri a minute to think, he frowned suddenly. Victor frowned as well, his mind moving toward the worst possible places. "Ill have to ask Phichit is that ok?" Victor nodded and watched as Yuuri slowly left the room. He sighed a little as he waited for his return.

"Hey Phichit, when can I come in to work next?" Yuuri walked up to the bar and leaned on it. Phichit was wiping down an area at the end when he looked up, noticing the almost empty tavern. "Whenever you'd like really, was the stranger that good?" A small smirk played at his lips. "Ah! Uh... Well he asked if he could see me again... Im happy to oblige, did you see the bag of coin he gave me?" Phichit nodded with a bright smile. "I dont blame you, I would say yes a million times to that guy, I dont care WHAT he looks like or who he is, hes loaded and willing to drop it on a pretty face." Yuuri nodded. "Can I come in tomorrow then?" He inquired and Phichit nodded. "Yea, now go kiss your boyfriend goodnight, we're closing soon." Yuuri blushed snd chuckled before walking away with a cheeky smile on his face. 

"Hey, Im back, I work tomorrow if that will work?" Victors' eyes lit up and he smiled brightly. "Perfect, I will be here. Thank you for tonight Yu... You enchanted me like no other person has." He stood up and walked over to Yuuri, he lifted his hand to his lips and left a soft kiss to his knuckles once again. "You are such a gentleman... I can't wait to see you again." Yuuri blushed a tiny bit at the thought. Victor then stepped back to give a small bow, a gesture Yuuri found very endearing and humble. "I noticed you are quite obviously of Asian descent... And I noticed a few Japanese words that you said during our... Exchange. I only found it proper to thank you in such a manner." Yuuri put a hand to his heart before smiling and giving a small bow back. "Thank you, Vin. I will see you tomorrow." Victor nodded and just like that, he had left the tavern, leaving a big bag of coin behind and...

             A silver hair on the pillow?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Alive? More likely than you think! Im so sorry I havent updated in such a long time! Im finally back and ready to write again, I needed to work through some stuff 
> 
> I wont ramble on but ah! Enjoy the chapter!

Soft light shone through the windows of the small tailors shop on the corner of the street. The sign outside that read Katsuki Tailors swung back and fourth with the wind.  Hiroko Katsuki hummed to herself and she sat at her workspace, working on a new gown for a noble woman. Her gaze was focused until she heard a familiar creak come down the stairs. "Good morning dear, breakfast is on the table for you! It's still hot so be careful." She smiled to her son who had just poked his head out of the archway that lead upstairs. He nodded with a small 'Thank you' before he walked off to eat. Hiroko returned to her duties, working silently. Yuuri stretched and sat at the table as he ate his breakfast, his mind still buzzing from the events from last night. 'That handsome stranger... I wonder who he really is. Does it really matter?' He didnt realize he was so lost in thought until he heard a familiar bark and felt a cold nose on his ankle, he jumped a tiny bit causing himself to drop a piece of egg off his fork. "Ah! Viichan!" He yelped. The small poodle barked back as he gobbled up the egg on the floor. A small groan left Yuuri but he smiled and reached down to give the small dog a scratch behind the ears. He sat there for a few minutes finishing his breakfast until he decided it was time to go help his mother with the new orders. He got up and rinsed his plate in the small basin of water in the kitchen, then moved back to the work area. "Breakfast was good, thank you." He gave a small bow and smiled "Are there any new orders for us?" He asked. Hiroko paused for a moment then turned to Yuuri "Oh yes! You actually need to do some errands for me today to get measurements for a few of our customers, can you handle that for me?" She asked politely. Yuuri simply nodded, this was a typical thing he was sent to do, he usually had no problems until he was face to face with one of thr taverns customers... But that was a rare occurance. Really the only people who truly went into the tavern were rouges and thugs and the scum of the kingdom. What happened in The Drunken Lady stayed in the The Drunken Lady. Yuuri moved to a small notebook listing the locations of the new customers, he took a pencil and the notebook and grabbed a measuring tape as he headed out the door. Before he closed the front door he heard his mother call "Be safe!" He smiled and shouted back an "I will!" And headed on his way. 

 

As Yuuri came up on the first house, he double checked to make sure he was at the right place. It was a smaller shack that didnt appear to hold any special value. He knocked on the door firmly yet politely, suddenly a striking man opened the door and glared at him. Yuuri gulped at the ice cold stare and glanced at his notebook. "Uhm... Sir is your Name Seung gil Lee? Im with Katsuki Tai-" a grunt caught him off guard and the man stepped aside to let Yuuri in. He cautiously crossed the threshold into this mans home. He was very surprised. It was minimal in furnishings but from what he could tell they were on the more expensive side. 'I guess hes not very flashy to people outside of business or personal matters...' Yuuri turned to look at him with a small smile. "Im simply here to take your measurements and see what sort of outfit you have in mind. Could you stand by one of the windows so I can see please? Its quite dark in here..." He sort of mumbled the last part and Seung gil moved in front of the window. Yuuri quickly got to work, he focused as best as he could with the silence that filled the space, his ears began to ring until he cleared his throat. "I notice you have a pet of some sorts... Whats its name?" Its true, he had seen a basic bowl on the floor, akin to what someone would use for a pet.

 

"I have a dog." He simply stated.  
"Oh. Me too..." Yuuri wrote down a few measurements.  
"His name is Viichan. Hes a poodle." He finally saw the tiniest smile appear on the mans face but it quickly fell away. Yuuri was at least a little bit more comfortable with this man now. They shared a common interest. 

 

Yuuri continued with his work until he was all done. He wrote down the final measurements and smiled up to his compliant customer. "Alright, now that I have those, what sort of outfit are you going to be going for?" He asked as he backed up. The man raised his hand with a finger to signal his temporary leave from the room. Yuuri waited patiently for him to return, he came back with a few pieces of paper with some sketches on them that were surprisingly detailed. He held them out for Yuuri with a quiet "Take it with you." Yuuri nodded and took them. He gave a small bow "Thank you sir, we will be back to you as soon as possible. Thank you for coming to us of all people." The man had another faint smile. "You're very good at what you do. Worth the coin." Yuuri simply nodded before taking his leave. 

 

The second customer was a little easier to converse with, a beautiful woman named Sara. She was friendly and open but still quiet. It was a comfortable balance for Yuuri. They joked as Yuuri took her measurements. It was becoming a little obvious that she was interested in him, between her flirty comments and looks and her blushing Yuuri found it endearing. It wasnt unusual for Yuuri to have admirers, in fact several people had come to his parents to ask for permission to take his hand in marriage. Thankfully however, the Katsukis' knew their son and always politely declined. Yuuri hadnt been too interested in anyone recently anyways... Except for that stranger... Yuuri quickly pushed the man out of his mind, instead he began to focus once again on his work. Footsteps came creaking down the stairs, and suddenly a loud gasp could be heard coming from what seemed to be another woman? Yuuri didn't turn around to look. "SARA! Who is this filthy rat?! Why has he got his hands on you!?" 'Oh' Yuuri thought. "MICKEY! Oh my god, your name is Yuuri right? Yea im sorry... This is Mickey my brother. Hes a little protective... Mickey, hes the tailor he needs the information so I have a gown for the ball!" 'Ball?' Yuuri questioned in his head again. "Do you need it soon Ms.Crispino?" She blushed and smiled. "Just Sara is fine and... Kind of soon, will that be a problem?" Yuuri pondered for a minute. "We can have it done in a few days, Ill put you ontop of the priority list." Sara smiled and folded her hands together as Yuuri finished up his work. "You're truly amazing, thank you Yuuri! See Mickey hes not a bad person!" Mickey scoffed and leaned against the wall near the kitchen. "Whatever just... Stop flirting. Its obvious Sara you're too young for a man!" Yuuri inwardly chuckled, what was wrong with this guy? Was he ok? He wasn't quite sure but he looked over his shoulder and smiled at the man on the wall. "Dont worry sir, I hope this isnt rude but im simply not interested." Mickey seemed to loosen up after this which left him and Sara in peace to discuss the design. It was a fairly simple dress, but he thought it would suit her well. With a small smile and a bow he took his leave, but as soon as that door closed he could hear a pot or a pan being thrown. "I TOLD YOU TO STOP CHASING OFF THE CUTE BOYS!" Sara screamed. "BUT SARA!!!" Mickey pleaded. Yuuri outwardly laughed as he looked at his final customer on the list. He nodded and made his way all the way over to the next clients house. 

 

This final client was located in the very expensive noble district. That was where big influencers could take up residency for a time if they wished. Yuuri glanced down at the list in his hand and froze. He turned before bringing it up to his face once again for a better look. Lilia Baranovskya. Yuuri just about scampered away in fear... The Crown Princes' advisor. This outfit needed to be perfect, his measurements needed to be precise, his mouth had to be screwed shut, his focus-- BANG 

Yuuri flinched as his hand shot up to his face to grab his now red, but thankfully still unbroken nose. He glanced up and had walked straight into a pole. He blushed bright red as a few people gave him odd looks. He panicked internally and apologized for not watching where he was going. He looked around still a little dizzy before his eyes landed on the house he needed. He quickly made his way over to it and knocked on the door, clearing his throat. Suddenly a gruff man opened the door, causing poor Yuuri to nearly jump out of his skin. 'Thats Yakov Feltsman, The General! Oh god I dont belong here...' 

"Speak, boy. Why are you here?" He ushered him. Yuuri gulped and gave a bow. "Yes sir, Im with Katsuki Tailors and I am here for Ms. Baranovskya?" The man gave a curt nod before letting him in. "Thank you sir." Yuuri stepped in and gave another small bow as he stood at the door. Suddenly a woman with a high bun came out of the kitchen with a teapot. "Are you the tailor?" She quickly asked. "Yes Madame, Im here for measurements and to discuss ideas you may have." She nodded before walking over and guiding him to the couch to sit. He did so and watched silently as Yakov moved to sit in front of him. They stayed quiet as Lilia excused herself to put on a typical dancers leotard which made Yuuris' job a lot easier... And alot more frightening. When she exited what seemed to be a bedroom, Yakov shot him a sympathetic(?) Look. He turned around and forced a small smile. She wasn't an unattractive woman, but age showed on her and not very well...

 

"Lets get this over with shall we?" She barked. Both Yuuri and Yakov nodded before Yuuri moved to get to work. "Lilia, why did you call me here?" Yakov asked. Yuuri decided to listen in while still focusing, although he knew that was not his place. He figured it couldnt be the most important subject since they still decided to have a meeting with his presence there. "You know why, you need to get on him Yakov. Hes a grown man and the Duke of the neighbouring Kingdom has stared to give me fits about him not choosing his sister." Lilia hissed and Yakov groaned. "He acts like a child Lilia that is out of my control! Have you considered speaking to Yuri about becoming the Crown Prince?" He asked with an exasperated hand. Lilia shook her head, it took Yuuri only a few seconds to realize they were talking about the young Prince. "It has to be Victor. Yuri refuses to take the throne, Victor refuses to give it up anyways... Have YOU spoken to both of them on the importance of this ball?" Yuuri was now intrigued, the Crown Prince acting like a child? The youngest Prince not wanting to rule? Yuuri smiled to himself a bit at the irony of the situation. "Yuri simply screamed at me and told me he doesn't care for dancing, while Victor acted like he didn't hear me..." The man was visibly red now from anger. Lilia simply huffed and rolled her eyes. "I need to have a conversation with Victor... Clearly he needs to have some sense talked into him. He can't remain a bachelor forever, It will cause a war." She stated, Yakov simply nodded as he brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose and pinched.

"I will try one more time, but if he doesn't meet anyone here at the ball we have a serious problem on our hands..." Lilia nodded as he spoke. After that she stayed mostly quiet until she spoke up again. "Young man. What is your name?" She spoke down at Yuuri who  had completed most of his measurements. "Yuuri Katsuki, Madame." Her eyebrows raised but she continued to stare him down. "You have very nice posture when you stand. Do you dance?" Yuuri swallowed 'Not the kind of dancing you think Miss, not anymore...' 

"Yes Madame, I do." He wrote down a final measurement before looking up at her.  
"Ballet? Hm. Good facial structure too." She reached forward and cupped his face , running a thumb along Yuuris' cheekbones and jaw.   
"Yes Madame, I did more so when I was younger. Now I dance whenever I have a spare moment that Im not waiting at a tavern or working at my familys' shop." She nodded again. "You are a beautiful man Mr.Katsuki. A thing of such beauty belongs in a suit instead of the scrubs you have on now." Yuuri wasn't sure if he should be offended or honored. "Thank you Madame, I appreciate your input." 

 

"You are very polite, your parents did well raising you. Have you ever attended one of the royal balls?" Yuuri honestly shook his head. "No, but my mother has gone to a few, we are fairly highly regarded and we have been invited several times." Lilia simply nodded. "Were you given an invitation this year?" Yuuri shook his head. "Hm. I request that you come this year, I will invite your family but it is you I would like to see walk through those doors looking your best. You have impressed me by simply staying quiet yet polite, and sharing an interest of mine." Yuuris' eyes widened a bit before he bowed. "It would be an honor to go, Madame. I don't have a suit currently but my family could make one for me..." He blushed as his mind raced. "No need, Ill let the royal seamstress know to expect you... Say, tomorrow? To make one perfectly to suit a guest of honor. My only request is that you get my gown done swiftly with excellent craftsmanship. Could you do that?" Lilia asked, her green eyes piercing through Yuuri like daggers. "Of course Madame, thank you so much for inviting my family this year. I've shown an increased interest in attending in the past few years, but now that I am being summoned by His Majestys' advisor I couldn't refuse!" Yuuri practically lied through his teeth. He was terrified, he didn't truly want to go, he had no idea how to truly socialize with Nobles, Princes and, Princesses. A hint of a smile came onto her face. "Perfect, tomorrow at 3 you are expected at the palace. I will write you a letter to admit you in before you leave here. Beautiful people belong in beautiful clothes. Beautiful things belong in beautiful places." Yuuri nodded and bowed. "I agree... Which brings me to our next point, if I may continue?" She nodded and excused herself to her bedroom again to change. Yuuri waited patiently on the couch with his sketchbook open to a blank page. 

"You were wise to accept her invitation without protest boy. I can tell you're afraid. She likes you, that alone should ease your mind..." Yakov spoke up and Yuuri glanced up at him with a small nod. "Sir, if I may ask?" He nervously chewed on his lip. "Go ahead." Yakov leaned back, obviously a little more relaxed now. "How do you spell the Young Princes' name?" The man paused for a second then chuckled. "Y-U-R-I, it's funny how you two share a name... Perhaps she wants a Yuri in her life that doesn't give her a headache!" A small smile crossed Yuuris' lips. "I spell mine with two U's and thank you General." He leaned back in his chair again. "You bring out a certain charisma in people Mr. Katsuki, you're just a pleasant person to be in the presence of. Keep holding onto that." Yuuri smiled and blushed, giving a small nod with a quiet 'I will' before he closed his eyes and relaxed, waiting for Lilia to return.

 

Once she had returned with her clothes back on, they discussed the style she wanted and talked about dancing. As he sketched he remained self concious of his posture, making sure to keep his manners at the front of his mind. As she spoke she wrote his formal invitation to the ball, and a letter that he would give to the guards to inform them that he was indeed allowed to enter the palace. Eventually they had sorted everything out, Yuuri handed the sketch over to Lilia with a smile. She looked it over before smiling, she actually had quite a beautiful smile, that really surprised Yuuri. She handed the paper and his letters back to him, and with that he was permitted to leave.

"Thank you so much Madame, I will graciously accept your invitation." Lilia simply nodded, Yuuri bowed deeply and smiled before he took his leave. He walked down the street, staring down at his letter. He still had a small smile plastered on his face, he clutched it to his chest neatly and walked home, ready to inform his parents on everything he had experienced today.


	3. The Lonely Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really need to write more Im so sorry.

"Woof!" A low bark came from the end of Victors bed. A groan escaped the now awake Crowned Prince, he rolled over to the side to escape the barrage of puppy kisses being planted directly on his face. "Makka!" He gasped as she managed to lick his ear and make him squirm. 

"The guards haven't even come by yet! It's too early, come now girl." He sat up a bit, the light bounced off his pale shoulders as the dog moved to lay in his lap in the sun. She yawned quietly right before her owner did the same. Victor stretched and moved to pet the dog and run his fingers through her curls. "You need to be groomed again don't you..." He stated more than he asked as he took the dogs face and rubbed it gently between his palms. He smiled softly and looked toward the window.

It was still morning outside, the sun was the only thing providing warmth to the world as the wind chilled the air. The summer wasnt over yet but the seasons were starting to change, the leaves still on the trees swayed gently. Victor closed his eyes and remembered once again his dream. 

~~~~~

'Vin, please... Remove your mask, I must know who is under it. You're such a charming devil!" 

"Yu... Oh Yu, my love, I wish I could... But you must never know who I am!" 

A small distressed whine came from the man in front of him, the guilt hit Victor with the force of a million cannons. He sighed. 

"As long as you promise to never ever tell another soul, the reaction would shock the kingdom..." He hummed as he reached up and moved his mask, the man in front of him widened his eyes and gasped. And then everything went black.

~~~~~

Victor sighed as he frowned. "Who is he... I must know..." He shook his head and heard a whine come from his beloved puppy. "Yes Makka, I know! I can't really be with him... That would start a war but... The sparks that coursed through me." The dog shut it's panting mouth and moved to lick her owners chin. Victor sat in bed playing with and pampering her before finally a firm knock came from the other side of his chamber door. 

"VICTOR! Wake up..." The voice hissed. 

"Come in!" He said cheerfully, suddenly a younger man bust through the door.

"Breakfast will be ready soon, youve got alot to do today! C'mon up!" 

He stomped over and ripped the covers off before shrieking and throwing them back down. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU NAKED?!" Victor simply chuckled.

"Yakov talked to you about barging in here right, Yuratchka? Haven't you learned your lesson by now?" He teased with a smug grin. The smaller boy growled.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE GROSS!" He threw the clothes he had in his hand at Victor and he shook his head as he stormed back out, slamming the door in the process. 

Victor chuckled again "GOOD MORNING TO YOU TOO!" He replied cheerfully before he heard angry footsteps running back to his room. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"VICTOR! You're late..." Yakov scolded. Victor simply smiled at him before wishing him a good morning and walking over to his seat. The assitant beside him bowed and he chuckled at her. "Youre new correct?" He asked. She blushed brightly with a small nod "Yes your Highness." Victor sat back and held up his hand. "Relax, its only breakfast, I dont have any extreme expectations for you." The girl visibly relaxed, clearly she had some anxiety about her new role. "If this is too much for you, Im sure I can find another position, just let me know! I make sure all my servants are comfortable with their roles within my staff." 

The girl smiled and bowed again. "Thank you, your Highness. Breakfast shall be ready soon, I will happily fetch anything you request." Victor smiled before bringing his hand up to his chin and leaning on the table, much to the annoyance of Lilia who sat beside him. "Actually, I do have a task for you, one Im sure you could handle. I have a beloved poodle, please make sure she's fed her breakfast as well." The girl seemingly lit up before nodding her head a little excitedly and bowing yet again. "Right away your Highness."

He gave her the signature Nikiforov smile before waving her off. "Just ask the cook in the kitchen for Makkachins' food!" The girl left and Yakov grunted.

"Youll flirt with anyone who doesn't have royal status... And that dog eats better than some of your subjects you know!" Victor nodded once before straightening himself and opening his eyes, shooting an ice cold glare at Yakov.  "Well, I would know that and be able to find a solution if you would let me leave this palace for errands and trips into the city, now wouldn't I?" 

His tone seemed cheery but the undertone was filled with anger, frustration and pure sass. Yakov froze and lowered his eyes. "Victor, We know you snuck out." Lillia chimed in, startling the both of them. Yurio stormed in and haphazardly sat in his chair. "Be quieter next time you climb out your window Asshat." He spat. 

"Why you little-" Victor growled.  
"What are you going to say Victor? That's not very princely of you." Yurio sneered. Victor grimaced at the use of his name in such a tone, it gave him more memories than he'd like to admit.  
"You know what's also not princely? BICKERING! Sit down PROPERLY!" Lilia snapped again and they all straightened themselves and quieted down. 

"You may tell us our schedules today, Chris."

"Yes M'lady." Chris cleared his throat as he stepped forward and brought out a list. 

"Starting with you Madame, You have a meeting with the townsfolk today to discuss civil matters and the festival they would like to host in honor of a town war hero. That is really it today for you." Chris finished and looked to her. She nodded.

"Continue."

Chris cleared his throat and turned to Yakov. "Sir you have several meetings today with the generals of Siortena, Levieuq, and Ralsinda armys'. You must also attend the meeting with Lady Lilia as the king and queen are out of town on more pressing matters..." 

The table fell even quieter and Chris then turned to Yurio. "You, Young Lord, have lessons for Piano, History and Fencing today. You must also go to the tailor to finish your outfit for the ball." 

Servants and waiters crowded around them and set the food on the long table as Christophe spoke.

Yurio grunted and rolled his eyes. Lilia shot him a glare and he stopped his attitude for the time being.

"Your highness, You have... Much more than the others, several of these I must let you know In private. Also, Breakfast is ready, so I will be in my office once you have finished, please be quick." He gave a bow. 

"Of course, thank you Chris, you are dismissed." Victor smiled with a nod. Chris walked off and Victor turned to face the table.  "Let's eat, shall we?" 

The others simply nodded in agreement before beginning to eat quietly.

Eventually, Lilia set down her utensils and paused chewing to swallow before speaking up. "Why did you sneak out the other night Victor? What on earth were you doing?" 

Victor nearly choked. 'I was with the most handsome man I've ever met' he thought. He cleared his throat and pushed down the blush he felt rising on his cheeks. "I wanted to observe my kingdom from a subject's point of view." He said honestly. Yakov and Yurio paused before looking at eachother and then to Victor. All eyes were on him including some of the servants around the hall. He stayed quiet for a minute before taking a deep breath. "I wanted to see how my subjects were being treated, I went out to also observe and see if any guards were abusing power. I will absolutely not have a system that hurts my people." 

 

Lilia stared at him. "You realize what could have happened to you correct?"

"I was armed."

"And so are many of our subjects. You could have been attacked." She said sternly.

Victor narrowed his eyes. "I want to leave this palace more. Its boring and bland and suffocating." Yakov choked and coughed to clear his throat. "Victor Nikiforov, the freedom you've been given after the many stunts you've done, such as the other night, is insane. You are the Crown Prince, you have expectations on your shoulders that you have repeatedly failed to meet AND;" he raised a finger, now very angry and hostile. "You have this kingdom on the brink of WAR because you REFUSE to settle down with any of the princesses' we've sent your way! PEOPLE WILL DIE VICTOR!" He yelled. 

Victor slammed his hands on the table and stood up, knocking his chair over and causing a few members of the staff to flinch at the sound. 

"AND I HAVE SAID MANY TIMES EVEN WHEN I WAS YOUNGER I WANT TO SETTLE WITH ONE I LOVE! NOT SOMEONE I BARELY KNOW!" he tried to hold back the tears that began to form in the corners of his eyes. Victor Nikiforov did not cry often, but when he did, it was clear he had been struggling for a while. He heaved and tried to catch his breath. He turned to the servant in the corner watching this all go down. It was the girl from before. He sighed and steadied his breathing. "Did Makkachin get her breakfast?" He asked softly. She nodded before opening her mouth and stuttering. "Y-Yes sir, she received it as quickly as I could get there." Victor nodded before picking up the chair off the floor and pushing it in. "I am excusing myself. I'm going to talk to Chris about my schedule." Yakov glared at him while Lilia and Yurio resumed eating.

He turned around and approached the small servant girl before getting down on one knee and bowing to her. He gently took her hand and kissed it. "I apologize my lady, you're new here and shouldn't have experienced such an outburst from me. You're very clearly shaken, I will dismiss you to your quarters until you feel better, alright?" He looked up at her with apologetic eyes. She looked at him for a minute before a blush spread across her cheeks. "Thank you, your highness. But I will be alright, I'd like to resume my duties." She smiled softly. Victor hummed before nodding and standing up. "Very well then, please care for yourself Miss, if you need anything you have permission to come to me." She nodded before bowing and walking off to do exactly what she said she would do. Victor watched as she left before he turned and quickly walked out of the hall and then full on sprinted to Chris's office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come in!" Chris called before the knock even came on his door. He heard the footsteps running toward it and he shoved a pen in his desk before closing a drawer. He folded his hands and put his chin ontop of them as he eyed the door. A disheveled Victor burst through the door as if he'd just been through a war zone. Chris smiled and motioned toward the seat in front of his desk. "Do have a seat, Mon Chérie." Victor nodded and took a seat before letting out a sigh. "Chris..."

"I know, your schedule can wait, you have an hour before you had to do anything I made sure of it." Victor smiled as he breathed a little bit.

"I... I met someone, I cant get him out of my mind Chris... His beautiful, yet so handsome features have seared themselves into my head and I can't get them out! His eyes were so lovely and his hands were as soft as silk..." He sighed and leaned back into his chair, remembering the mans face clear as day. 

"He was the most beautiful creature I've ever had the privilege of laying my eyes upon!" 

 

"Victor." Chris snickered. "Were you with an escort?" Victor blushed brightly. "HEAVEN'S NO!" He smacked his hands on his lap and clicked his tongue. "Nothing really happened, he didn't see my face and I didn't lay with him..." Chris nodded slowly as Victor looked almost heartbroken. "I promised to come back Chris, I... I would do anything to see that man again..." He sighed loudly.

"Victor... Im afraid to say that may have been his charm luring you in because he knew you were rich." Victor quickly shook his head. "Yu would never do that!" 

"You?" Chris repeated. "Well... You caught me, If I could have you I would do anything to get you too!" He chuckled.

"Chris! No! You sly dog;" he held back a laugh. "I mean Yu, Y-U... That was the name he gave me." Chris hummed and nodded before pulling out a pen and some paperwork from his desk to begin filling it out. 

 

"He seems quite interesting, but why do you insist on falling for the commonfolk? You know I don't like the idea of you getting into a loveless marriage either but... Tensions are rising..." Chris said after a while, pausing to look up at Victor who stared out the window longingly.

"Its... Lonely here Chris... All the women they send my way have never sparked such a reaction from me. I... I dont like women in that sense. I can charm a lady with the snap of my fingers but what for?" He sighed and looked doen at his lap. "I want... No- NEED connection like I had the other night..."

Chris blinked a few times before setting down his pen. He sighed softly. "Im sorry Victor, you clearly have your heart set on something you can't have... I trust you do what is right for your people... I hate to stop this here but you have an incredibly busy day sir." He reached under his desk and pulled out the torso long list of things for Victor to do.

He sat a little straighter and nodded. "You may proceed, and... Thank you Chris. For letting me speak about this." Chris simply smiled before nodding, and beginning to read off the list of duties Victor had to attend to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its so short im so sorry omg fidkcidnxisj Im working on it I promise im busy with not letting my anxiety cripple me and also some athletes depression (i dont know if thats a real thing but thats what im callin it)


End file.
